Diabolik Lovers: Revenge of a huntress
by Girl Q
Summary: Yui accidentally gets taken over by a ancient huntress named Kira, who swore to kill all of the brothers
1. Chapter 1

_(_ _ **First things first, I absolutely despise the show. I think Yui´s weird, weak and I hate that shes such a masochists. The boys are just stupid sadists. I watched like six episodes mostly ,because of how absurd it was. I begged through the episodes that either the boys got nicer or that she would grow some damn ovaries and start fighting back. I soon realized that this was not gonna happen, so I wrote this piece here instead. By the way I already mentioned that I only watched six episodes and only got some background infos to write the characters personality correctly, so I don´t know much about the storyline. Little bit about Cordelia, but let me know if there are actually hunters or any sort of big enemies.)**_

„What is this place", yui whispered. She walked through a dark hall, which seemed to have no end. Not a unusual thing in this mansion, but Yuri had hoped she had figured this place out a little at least. „It is still full of wonders", she said quietly.

Kreeee!

Yui turned around in shock, when she heard a subtle metallic sound. In fear of getting caught by the brothers, she looked around in panic. Her heart was beating so hard she was almost afraid it would burst right out of her chest.

She waited a couple of seconds unable to move. When nothing happened she quietly sighed. „Thank goodness". Suddendly curious she tried to locate where the sound came from. „Strange", thought Yuri. A minute ago the walls were completely empty with an occassionally painting of a canvas or a portrait of someone she didn´t knew, but now, not even ten metres away from her, was a door. A open door.

„I don´t think I saw this one before. Well i better close it or the brothers will think I opened it and then they´ll get mad".

She walked to the door and reached out fort he doorhandle to close it, but as soon as she touched the goldish metall a weird feeling overcame her. Anger mixed with cold calculation. Yuri shaked her body to get rid oft he feeling. It didn´t got away.

 _Something shifted in her dark prison. Kira could feel it. So many years. So many goddamn years. She started to giggle. A slightly insane giggle. She knew this place. It was made for eternity. Nothing shifted here. It was pitch-black every hour, every day and every decade of her pathetic existence. It was by no means a life. It was just pure raw existence. Trapped for an eternity by that beast of a women. „My dress", Kira hissed. It was hers, but Cordelia had ripped it of her body with no mercy. But when have any Sakamakis ever shown any mercy to her. But Kira was still a huntress. A huntress dumb enough to fall for this unholy family. Never again._

Yuri couldn´t help it. She didn´t want to, but somehow she had the feeling she had to. She stepped into the room.

It was relatively large. In the big was a big poster bed with violet lace attached to the top. On her left was a big wardrobe, a desk and a chair and a table, which seemed to be having a lot of perfume bottles on top o fit. Or so she thought. She stepped closer to examine the bottles. She picked up one oft the smaller ones. The liquid inside of it was black, but it was still formed like an ordinary perfume bottle.

„Black perfume?"

 _Kira felt it. „Mmh a girl". The years had made her cold. As cold as she always should have been. Never again. That girl. Her heart. She knew that heart all to well._

 _„Cordelia my love. Sneaky as always I see". This body just became more and more appealing to Kira_.

As she progressed discovering the room she turned to the wardrobe with the perfume bottle still in her hands. Curious, she opened the door. A mistake. A high pitched scream escaped Yui.

The bottle broke as soon as it touched the ground. The black liquid spilled all over the dirty floor.

 _There it was. There was Kira´s chance to escape the darkness. She had one shot._

 _„Here I come. Prepare you dirty bastards"._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The huntress is back

Kira looked down on her tiny pale hands. That body doesn´t seem to have any sort of muscels.

„Well I guess I have to work with what I have. She was quite tiny."

Kira turned around examining the body. She made a few jumps and kicks into the air, trying to get a feeling for it. She couldn´t help but notice the spilled liquid and the broken perfume bottle on the floor.

„Trapping me in my own potions? How cruel", she said and smiled mischeaviously. She bend down to pick up one of the bigger pieces and threw it into the nearest wall. It hit perfectly right into a crack of two centimetres. Kira didn´t seemed to have lost her marksmanship. Like a kid she swirled around the room right onto the gigantic bed. For a second she just layed on the sheets and sucked the smell of the old dusty sheets into her. With a single elegant jump she jumped oft he bed turning to the mirror inside the wardrobe. A sudden sadness overcame Kira. The mirror showed you the thing youre heart desired most. That stupid girl. Kira recognized that heart of hers. Cordelias.

„That women is truly unkillable", she whispered while looking into the mirror. She saw Cordelia. That heart wasn´t Kiras. No her own had stopped beating long ago. She only had her conciouness. It lived on. You could call it the gift and the curse of the hunters. Never really dying.

„What do you think you´re doing here Yui", said Reji.

„Reji", Kira said. With a swift move she turned around and saw the second eldest son directly into his eyes. I think I told you to never ever step a foot into other rooms then the ones you´re allowed in. Something moved inside of Kira. Yui must be the name of the girl. Oh yeah she was a bride. The good thing about taking over another persons body was that every hunter had full access to the body owners memory. She still existed. She still saw what Kira could see now, but she had zero access to her body.

„Oh my god I´m so sorry Reji", Kira said and took a few steps back. Rejis face was unreadable as ever, but Kira could see he was upset, because he tilted his head forward and a little to the right. He always did that when he was upset. Suddendly Reji appeared directly in front of her and brutally pulled her left arm.

„You are merrily a toy Yui. You have to obey. I could kill you right here if I wanted to, because that is what you do with broken toys. You through them away."

At first Kira made an angsty face, because thats how Yui would have reacted, but she couldn´t help it.

She laughed.

„Oh Reji my love. What are you so angry about? Let the girl have some fun. You have to keep your nourishment in good conditions don´t you know?"

She could feel how his body froze. Then his eyes wanderd into the room and his eyes stuck on the glass pieces on the floor.

„Kira".

„Of course baby. Didn´t you miss me? You always liked to play with my potions. It must have been you that put me into this unholy prison. Stealing my own tricks. How unhuman you are sweetheart", Kira said in a voice half seductive half crazy.

While he was still processing the information she landed her attack. With one move she freed that weak little arm of hers out of his grib and kicked him right into his stomach. He quickly collected himself and instead of crashing into the nightstand he landed safly on his two feet.

„Oh not so fast", Kira hissed and attacked him again. She landed a kick on his left leg, but Reji pushed her with his inhuman abilities onto the bed.

„What do you want Kira."

„Oh nothing big. I guess revenge. The death of your family? I mean, I´m a simple girl Reji my love."

She stood up and stepped closer to him.

„Didn´t you tell me to have goals in life".

Suddendly she pulled out a short sword she had hidden in her clothes. She made a quick jump and stung the sword directly into Rejis heart.

„Didn´t you know?". She leaned down to Reji, who had fallen on the ground trying to pull the sword out. She whispered into his ear: „Girls hide everything in there bed. Very uncareful of you. I mean you certainly have been in it once or twice. Check mate my love."

She started to laugh insanely and cut out Rejis heart. She leaned down and pulled it right out of his chest.

„Oh what do we have here? You do have a heart Reji."

Then within a second she pulled the sword out of his chest and cut of his head.

„Now wheres my motherfucking dress? These schoolgirl clothes don´t seem to be the right fit for me. One down. Only five are missing".


End file.
